It Had To Be You
by haileygrl
Summary: "It Had To Be You" is a compilation of backstories to certain characters that either belong to Captivate or A Darkness Within. Some of the backstories may seem short, but that is due to the fact that they are also explained in one of the other stories :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This short project is a back-story for Captivate. Because I ended up creating way too many characters, I needed to have a little back-story for them. It'll be a collection of different character stories for you readers to chew on. I hope you enjoy and feedback is loved (as always). Here it is! :D **

**Chapter 01: Twins of Terror… Checkmate and Cheshire**

Yes, yes; I've heard it all before. _Where on earth did you come up with a name like Checkmate? It's ridiculous! _Well, to tell you the honest truth, I didn't choose it. My sister did. Checkmate, it was meant as a funny little joke, but soon made so much sense.

It had all started during 4th period, where Mr. Albert had decided to let one rip in front of the entire class. Everyone had burst out into fits of tear-filled laughter while Mr. Albert blushed tomato red.

"Hey Chelae, where you headed?" "Yeah! You always leave us!" "C'mon! Hang with us today!"

I shared a look with my sister Chelae. They had gotten us mixed up again and I doubted they would notice. So instead, I laughed and replied with a shrug. When they asked 'Cleo' (who was really Chelae) where she'd go she did the same and we both walked away. "You'd think they'd notice by now. You have a splash of pink in your eyes, I only have purple… Stupid humans!" Chelae and I walked past rows of tables filled with the gossiping students of our boring school located in the middle of nowhere.

~after school~

Chelae had left with Sandra, and I with Kristina. Chelae's short blonde bob rustled in the wind and snagged on the small purple crescent moon necklace latch. Sandra was fumbling around with her big sausage-like fingers trying to get it untangled, when a tall lanky semi-cute boy walked over to Chelae and recited these words:

_Chelae Meixner, Cleo Meixner! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!_

Chelae dropped to her knees with an agonizing scream. The classmates, who were once loyal friends, turned on her like mangy beasts. All the while, Sandra was backing away and into the 'tracker'. He snarled at her and Sandra, being the horrible bitch she was, picked her fallen items up and ran off with Kristine, who left right after the searing flames flashed across my forehead had appeared. We had been marked by Nyx and we were stuck in the middle of human teens.

"Hey! Cleo and Chelae are just like those fucking vamps!" "They're freaks!" "Gross!"

They were closing in on Chelae, circling her, ready to eliminate her at a moment's notice. I couldn't let it happen. My mind wouldn't allow it. Like nothing I've ever experienced before I let out a piercing scream. The tracker looked at me with wide eyes and whispered words I couldn't hear. Chelae's head fell on the pavement with a sickening crack. The boy/tracker ran to scoop her up and then carefully brought her over to the nearest pick-up truck. With her strapped in tight, he motioned for me to follow. I swiftly ran to the truck and hopped in. My mind was on fire, all I could think about was the hot sweet liquid that was currently pumping through my classmates in frenzy.

"My name is Corvan Oralie. I'm not supposed to do this, but you and your sister are special… I'm going to bring you to the House of Night. Give me address and I'll collect all of your belongings. If there is anything in particular you want me to get, write it down too." Corvan seemed to be extremely friendly, but I once thought that of my classmates and looks can be deceiving.

"Sure." I replied and then scrawled in my messy cursive what it was that I wanted him to get for me as well as my home address. He nodded at my list and then sped up to a large cathedral like building.

"This is where you and your sister will go. Across the street is a Starbucks. If you walk by it with your marks showing, my friend will come and escort you to the High Priestess of the House of Night. Sorry, but I remembered that I can't bring you there and that the High Priestess is out visiting an old friend today. But I know my friend will help you; though I should warn you as well that humans will act rashly and harshly if they see you."

"Shouldn't you at least tell me the name of your friend? I mean do I just follow anyone out of the Starbucks?"

"NO! You'll get killed if you act that way. I thought you came from a family of vampires… Her name is Raesa Sabian. Don't worry; she's a great friend of mine."

Great friend of his? Well she was nowhere to be seen… And I was about to huff away, until a tall girl with an athletic body came up behind me.

"Hi. I'm Raesa Sabian. I'm looking for a girl named Cleo Meixner. She looks just like you actually." She was surprisingly dimwitted if she had to ask if it was me…

"Yes. I am her. What of it? Are you not supposed to take us to this House of Night now? Hurry up! My sister needs medical attention now!" Raesa just smiled at me.

"Wow. The Meixner family was a lot more respectful back then than they are now… Oh well. I will excuse you for your lack of respect. I am Raesa and I am forgiving; unlike High Priestess Helena, who will punish you for your lacking in that department. But you will soon figure that out on your own. By the way, I will you be your mentor as well as Chelae's mentor. Good luck with that bit of information."

And boy was I in for some serious shit.

Since that fateful day, Raesa began to slowly unravel us so that our heart and soul was bared before her in such a revealing way. Since that fateful day, Chelae (now Cheshire, known for mischievous grin) was healthier than ever; she breathed the Goddess's air of life. Since that fateful day, I have seen the world with brand new eyes, and it is quite a charmer.

Raesa will forever be remembered for her service to our Goddess as well as the mending or broken souls.

Three months after our arrival at the House of Night, my sister and I met the 'Iron Men', James Stark and Tony Meza. They were both unique and very flashy but they seemed to make great friends. They always invited us to their parties. We also met Brooke Shields, the High Priestess in training, and boy was she a demon, literally. Frankie Chaos, true to his name, was also on the demon side. Throughout the entire experience that we received from the House of Night we took one thing from it:

If you want a party, hang with the vamps-to-be!

**AN: Yes, it was short, but that's because the rest will be uncovered in the later chapters they appear in. Now be gone! Just Kidding! I'd like for a review of some sort please! Even if you're criticizing my horrid-ness in writing or saying that I'm a flower. I don't care, it could be random it could be: bfjbfydffdshfg. But, I'd like your opinion, if you please. **

**PS: Please read Captivate! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! Excited? Yes! Bored? Yes! Hungry…? Maybe… XD So, as a wise man once said, 'Let us begins!' **

**Chapter 02: That One Kid That No One Really Remembers Anything about… Flourence**

My name is Flourence. Yes, I agree it's a weird name, but it wasn't originally Flourence. It used to be Marry-Ann, but when the utterly handsome 'tracker' marked me, I became another person. Sure, deep down in my heart I knew I'd always be innocent weak Marry-Ann, but with that half filled crescent moon upon my forehead I had felt a new sense of strength; strength that had come straight from our goddess, Nyx.

_Yo! Marry-Ann c'mon down to the bowling alley with us!_

_Sure, _had been my easy reply. I had only expected to be there for an hour, but the fun only escalated when Billy had brought the secret alcohol. It was a rush of pure excitement that had kept me there that night. I now know how stupid I was for thinking that I was going to manage getting home on such a different night.

'HE' found me, Gage Savage. Gage had crept up on me and slowly turned me towards him. He had spoken those wonderful, but painful words that made my forehead burn long and hot. I remember blaming it on too much alcohol, but my foster mother's reaction confirmed it. Gage had brought me into a whole new world… and he was GAY! Not that that mattered. At first it was awkward because I assumed he turned me because he had thing for me. But as I had mentioned before, I was sadly mistaken. Instead he had me changed because his 'goddess' had willed it. Whatever, I still like to think that he has a crush on me. When my foster mother, Cassidy, cried her eyes out blaming herself for not being good enough, Gage told me I should leave this home. She thought it was all her fault as soon as she saw my packed bags sitting next to the door late at night.

I loved Cassidy, but it just wasn't a home for a fledgling, as Gage had called it. He said I had to be around vampires like him, and of course all I could think about was a major hottie! He booked it to the closest House of Night possible and it happened to be in Houston, Texas. It was a bit too hot for my liking but I guessed I'd have to deal with it, especially cause I got to see cute little ol' Gage in his custom black skinny jeans with blood red threads and his Pierce the Veil slim fit tee. His hair was always nicely brushed away from those bluish/hazel orbs. His hair was a nice autumn caramel color and though you could see a little bit of the blonde roots, he was to die for! But his boyfriend, Venom was… whatever.

Venom's hair was like an inch above his shoulders and was always in his face. You hardly could ever see his straight blue eyes. He had snake bites that were always gleaming in the light and his left ear was adorned with so many different piercings, it kind of freaked me out. Gage was GAGA over him though. They loved to chill under the weeping willows until Gage left to go and track down another unfortunate soon-to-be fledgling child.

But enough of STUPID Venom and my lovely Gage. I was marked and brought to the House of Night in Houston cause it was the closest, it's kind of school districting. There was some odd mishap though with a group that ran around spouting their religious bullshit, so a ton of us were shipped around. I was sent to New York with Gage, while Venom and some other kid named Neferet were sent to Oklahoma. We haven't seen any of the other kids since the beginning of time, but I guess that's how it is.

**Time Skip?**

Gage and I left the ever popular House of Night in Rochester, for a more comfortable one near the coast of Florida, on a small island that the humans have never discovered thanks to the wards put up by the vampires. We decided to hang out here until after the Summer Games, which were taking place here as well, then catching a ride with Venom back to Oklahoma. We had stayed in touch with him and because of this; a lot of my resentment towards him had disappeared. Now I only saw Gage as my older and very lovable brother.

The only reason we wanted to stay was because the world renowned Hichiko of the Okinawa (in Japan) House of Night, was going to be here. Plus this small town kid from the Chicago HoN was going to be among the big guys. James Stark. Yeah, he, his mentor, his roommate, and his mentor's pregnant wife were all attending; the first three to compete and Mrs. Preggers to watch. I couldn't wait for the intensity of the games to begin.

3 MONTHS PASS:

"!" Gage had finally been able to meet up with his boyfriend and the games started in an hour. I wasn't able to see Hichiko because he was in the hospital because of some incident. I was pretty bummed until I met Tony Meza, a super tall cutie who I instantly fell for! He was James's roomie and his mentor, Will, was pretty hot too… but yeah pregnant wife. When they all got in their respective canvas clothed areas, they released their arrows. One by one, Will and James defeated the other competitors. I was on the edge of my seat when they were finally the only ones who were left.

I watched closely as Will aimed for the small black circle on the target that was like a bazillion feet away. When the siren went off for them to release, it sailed through the air and landed smack dab in the center. Everyone turned to see where James's arrow went, but it wasn't in the target or even wedged deep in the solid earth around it. No, it was sticking directly out of Will's torso. There was a loud scream as we, the audience, watched the blood spurt out of him and spray against the stark ashen canvas.

Ericka, as I later found out her name was, had screamed and rushed through the clusters of onlookers trying to get to Will. I soon took notice of a figure leaving the stadium and a very light whisper that echoed throughout me.

_You have done well James. I told you all would be well if you relaxed and listened to my call and you did. Isn't everything exactly as you wished it to be? You have finally proven yourself to Will. You are the strongest archer in the entire known vampire world. Take joy in that as you await my call once more._

I watched as her raven black hair lifted off of her back and shoulders as if it were weightless. James crashed through the storm of EMTs and fans to get to Ericka, Tony, and Will. From what I had seen… he was smiling up at James and had referred to him as a man amongst men who would one set the world right.

**James PoV:**

_It had to be you James. It had to be you._

**AN: HALLO! Okay so… Flourence did return with Venom where she will continue her stay in Oklahoma where she meets her best friend later on in the story. LAWL. So, as you have most likely realized… this is more like their point of view and not really a back-story… yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed! :D REVIEW?**


End file.
